zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Luna
The House of Luna (ルーナの家 Ruuna no ie) is a group of Mythsetian magic users who specialize in lunar magic hailing from the Mythsetia Veil, though they were believed to have been wiped out during the Great Purge. The House of Luna is made up of rabbits - though eagles have now been incorporated into the bloodline - and the ancient relic of their family is the Halberd of Luna. Their current head is Chang-O the Rabbit. Members *Chang-O the Rabbit *Koray the Eagle *Luna - Original founder Abilities *'Lunar energy manipulation:' The House of Luna specializes in controlling energy from the moon, specifically in the form of energy blasts and barriers. **'Lunar empowerment:' They are able to absorb energy from the moon to empower themselves, enhance their abilities, and giving themselves enhanced conditioning. *'Gravity manipulation:' They are able to control and manipulation gravity, increasing or decreasing the pull of gravity on something. They can crush objects and even repel or attract things towards them. **'Levitation:' Using their gravity powers, they can achieve flight by manipulating the gravity around themselves. **'Telekinesis:' They can move objects around by manipulating the direction and force of gravity. **'Force-field generation:' They can use gravity to repel physical and energy attacks. *'Reflection manipulation:' They are capable of manipulating reflections with mirrors and other reflective surfaces. They can reflect or redirect attacks and even trap individuals and objects within mirrors. *'Red Moon mode:' During an eclipse, they experience a massive power increase and their aura changes from light blue to bright red. Background The House of Luna originally hailed from the Mythsetia Veil however during the Great Purge members of their family managed to escape the island and make it to the mainland. There, they continued living in secret and were believed by the survivors that continued living on the Veil to have been wiped out in the attack. The only living descendant is Chang-O the Rabbit, who possesses the Halberd of Luna. Descendants of Luna are always born female and the family has always had a strong connection to the House of Sol due to the relationship between their ancestors. However, Koray the Eagle has been the first male ever to be born into the Luna line when the family permanently merged with the House of Sol through the union of Arka the Eagle and Chang-O the Rabbit. Gallery Chang-O the rabbit.png|Chang-O the Rabbit Koray the Eagle.png|Koray the Eagle Trivia *Luna derives from the Latin word for the moon. *The gravitational field powers are based on the moon's gravitational effects on the tides. *The House of Luna and the House of Sol were originally going to be a single house, but they were later split into two. Now that the Houses of Sol and Luna have permanently joined through the union of Arka and Chang, is it likely the two houses will fuse at some point. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Luna Family Category:Groups Category:A to Z Category:Survivors of the Great Purge Category:Female